Lance Valerian
Lance is a religious Arrancar who styles himself as a warrior of justice. He is known for his strong Hierro and ability to turn his Cero into lightening. He is quite old for an Arrancar, being relatively unknown because he has killed every Hollow and Arrancar he has ever met. Appearance Lance is a male Arrancar of large build and is quite tall. Lance is almost always wearing his tall, black helmet that he forged from Seki Seki rock, only taking it off to eat and sleep. When seen however, his face is that of an attractive young male, with short purple hair that falls just above his green eyes. His body is covered by a solidification of his Hierro in the form of an ornate set of black armor with silver trim. The armor is large and angular, and he has a blood red cape around his neck. When wearing his helmet his eyes appear to glow green. Lance's mask remnants form a spiked chain around his neck with a spiral symbol attached to it. Lance has a tattoo of a scale on the back of the top of his neck that he is unaware of, as no one has pointed it out to him or asked him about it. Lance's Hollow hole is smaller than average, and is located in the middle of his neck, in the same spot as the wound that killed him. Personality Both in life and in death, Lance is first and foremost a warrior of justice. He knows of his condition and is regretful of the choices he made as a Hollow, and pledges to help other Hollows give up life that lifestyle, by force if necessary. He is a very moral person, and looks at every action carefully to determine the meaning behind it. He can be rather preachy, and comes off as self-righteous a lot of the time. While he firmly believes in justice, he also believes in second chances. To that end, he created The Order of the Pure, an organization (which was supposed to be) of Hollows and Arrancar who have given up their old lifestyles for ones of charity and protection of the weak. He has yet to meet another Hollow or Arrancar who shares his drive, however, and is currently the only hollow member. All the others are humans.......... As he was born and raised in medieval times, he speaks with an archaic dialect, and while he is usually very careful about using modern language, when he is particularly angry or happy, he reverts back to his speech of thou's and thy's. Lance keeps calm most of the time, only getting angry when someone commits the most heinous of crimes. Lance is very religious, and firmly believes that there is a God watching over us. When he first meets someone, he will attempt to convert them to his religion, but knows to stop if they ask him to. He has a high opinion of Soul Society and Shinigami in general, and will defer to them as long as they don't attempt to attack him. History Lance Valerian was a knight during the medieval era. He lived by a code of chivalry and honor. One day however, he was taken prisoner by a rival army and was forced to watch as his the king he had pledged his life and honor to was killed mercilessly, while Lance was powerless to stop it. The enemy commander then stabbed Lance in the back of the neck, killing him as his final thoughts were "Why I am so powerless? I couldn't save the king or the kinsmen I was sworn to protect. I'm worthless." These feelings of regret soon turned his soul into a Hollow. As a Hollow, Lance was ruthless, cruel, and powerful. Lance ate hundreds of souls over a few centuries, including Shinigami, humans, and even other Hollows. However, one day, he came across a particularly strong Shinigami. After an extremely tough battle, Lance finally defeated the Shinigami and as he stood over the Shinigami's unconscious body, about to strike the finishing blow, he remembered his purpose in life and realized how far he had fallen. Furious with himself, he shattered his own mask and became an Arrancar. As an Arrancar, Lance walked both Hueco Mundo and The World of the Living as a warrior of justice, looking for others like him. He continues this search to this very day. Plot Lance brought Ali to train with Valentino so he can control his inner hollow. After the exercise was a success, the Valentino goes to the Soul Society while Lance and Ali fight off an army of Gillian and the Arrancar leading them. He then followed the army into the Soul Society where he fought and killed the current Team Cero roster, however, Lance then fainted from the strain. Valentino then brought Lance, still unconscious, back to the Oakland, in the World of the Living. There they were approached by Grim Granz. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Lance learned how to handle a sword from a young age, and is constantly training. This training has caused his to be able to kill lower level Hollows and Gillian class Menos with a single stroke. His fighting style is very practiced, relying on sharp, efficient movements. While in Resurección he can defeat most Adjuchas easily and his fighting style becomes much more brutal, focusing on causing the opponent as much pain as possible. Great Spiritual Power: Lance has large amount of spiritual pressure, enough to intimidate lesser Hollows just by releasing a bit of it. Enhanced Hierro: Lance's Hierro is so strong that it forms a visible layer of armor around his body. The "armor" is extremely tough and can only be pierced by the most powerful attacks, though he is still vulnerable to blunt force. His Hierro doesn't cover his head. Cero Master: Lance is capable of using all forms of Cero, to their fullest extent, and can concentrate his spiritual pressure into it to turn it into lightening. While Lance is capable of using Cero Oscuras, he chooses not to, believing that it is an inherently evil technique. Lance's Cero, as well as his Lightening Cero, are purple, and can be fired from either his hand or the tip of his Zanpakuto. His Bala is fired exclusively from the tip of his sword, and is purple. *'Gran Rey Cero': Lance is capable of using Gran Rey Cero, a Cero that uses the user's own blood as a catalyst. It is many times more powerful than a normal Cero, being capable of disturbing the fabric of space, spinning like a razor upon release as it compresses and decompresses due to the sheer speed and raw power it contains. *'Cero Slash': Lance can swing his sword while firing Cero from it, enabling him to alter its shape and target. *'Cero Sword': This technique involves charging a Cero on the tip of his sword and holding it there, drastically increasing the power of his attacks. He can end this mode, firing off the Cero as normal, at any time. Sonído Practitioner: Lance is capable of using Sonído, though it is slower than most Arrancars' and tires him out quickly. Enhanced Strength: Lance is very strong, as he is easily capable of effectively using his large Zanpakuto in a single hand, and can cause wide-scale destruction with the wake of his sword. Pesquisa: Lance can sense spiritual pressure from a fairly long distance, and can ascertain a person's relative strength with it. Garganta: Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. Lance has the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Highly Perceptive Combat: Lance can analyze an opponent's fighting style in the heat of battle and determine the best way to take advantage of its weaknesses while minimizing its strengths. Zanpakuto Apocalipsis (Apocalypse) : Apocalipsis's sealed form resembles a large double edged ceremonial sword with a golden hilt and guard. It has no sheath or scabbard, instead fitting neatly into a slot in the back of his armor. Resurreción: Triggered by the release command, "End the world, Apocalipsis." Lance's Resurreción is initiated by him stabbing Apocalipsis into the ground. As he does so, the sky turns an apocalyptic red as dark purple lightening strikes the blade, engulfing Lance. As the lightening dissipates and the sky returns to its normal color, Lance is now airborne due to large, demonic wings growing out of his back. His black helm is replaced with a dark purple helm with large red horns. The rest of Lance's armor is now more intricate and also dark purple. He has various weapons protruding at an angle from his back. His sword is twice as large in this state, and its handle is now wrapped in a purple cloth. He also now has a golden shield in the shape of a dragon's skull. *'Resurreción Special Ability: Four Horseman: '''While in his Resurreción, Lance has access to four additional abilities. **'Pestilence': This technique is activated from his shield. The shield emits a breath of lightening that disrupts the target's nervous system, causing temporary seizures. **'War': This technique fires a massive Lightening Gran Rey Cero in the shape of a dragon from his sword. Upon impact it expands into a sphere of purple light, leaving a crater in it's wake. ''(Similar to Catastrophe from Golden Sun) **'Famine': This ability allows Lance to slowly siphon off his enemy's spiritual pressure the more they try to use it. **'Death': Lance's ultimate ability. This attack causes a bolt of lightening to hit both Lance and his opponent, doing equal damage to both. The lightening only stops when Lance ends his Resurreción. Relationships *Valentino - Lance has a friendship with Valentino and a great mutual respect ever since Valentino saved him from three Privarron Arrancar. *Jean-Ali - While tracking one of the three Arrancar that nearly killed him, Lace saved Ali from the Arrancar. Lance offered to take Ali to the Quincy's main branch in Japan, but Ali wanted to stay with him. Ali looks up to Lance like an older brother or a father, while Lance looks at Ali like a treasured pupil. Trivia *Lance can't actually remember very much about the religion he followed while living, just a few basic tenets and the morals that it taught. *Lance records his teachings in book he keeps under his right shoulder plate. *Lance is actually left-handed, but fights right-handed against lower level opponents to keep both arms strong, should he ever lose his left. *Lance's favorite color is purple. Quotes "What have I become? I must repent my sins, starting now!" (To defeated powerful Shinigami, before shattering his mask) "Please, cousin, stop this meaningless slaughter and join me in my struggle." (To every Hollow he's met post-transformation) "Very well then. While I respect your right to choose, I cannot allow you to continue to harm the innocent. I'm sorry it had to come to this." (To every Hollow he's met post-transformation) Category:ThatGuyOverThere Category:Arrancar Category:Hollow